masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Cannibal
Cannibals are synthetic-organic creatures derived from batarians and humans and mutated by Reaper technology. During the Reaper attack on Earth in 2186, Cannibals form a significant portion of the Reaper ground forces, along with Husks. Description title=Codex/The Reapers include=#Cannibal reset=categories includematch = {0} includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive Cannibals possess a large gun held in place by a human corpse that serves as an arm.The Art of the Mass Effect Universe This gun is fairly powerful, and can kill the player easily if they're not careful, especially when multiple units are involved. From this same arm cannon, they can also launch Frag Grenades. They can also use melee attacks, trying to grab whatever gets close to them. Cannibals are also capable of executing downed players by regurgitating stomach acid and consuming them. Defensive Cannibals have the ability to regenerate health by consuming other fallen enemies on the battlefield. They are large, slow and do not dodge powers, so they are rather easy targets. They often take cover to avoid fire, albeit not as effectively as Assault Troopers. When Cannibals consume fallen enemies, allies, or are buffed by Marauders, they gain plating on their body which protects them from damage in that area until they are shot off. This armor-plated state also allows them to continually regenerate health, unless stopped by appropriate powers or ammunition. Tactics *Incendiary Ammo is a good idea when engaging large numbers of Husks and Cannibals; the bodies of the dead will burn away, leaving no corpse for the Cannibal to devour; using Cryo Ammo can shatter the body upon death, which also leaves no corpse for the Cannibal to consume. **The Particle Rifle and Collector Sniper Rifle will also disintegrate enemies killed with them, denying Cannibals of corpses. *Cannibals will often disregard cover to devour a corpse, leaving them open to attack. Shooting them quickly will prevent them from growing armor plates. *If you can time your shot, you can stop the Cannibal from growing armor from consuming a corpse, but the corpse will dissolve as if they had, denying other Cannibals the opportunity. *If a Cannibal does not have plating from devouring, a cloaked infiltrator with a high-powered sniper rifle (e.g. M-98 Widow, Black Widow, Javelin) will kill them instantly anywhere on Bronze, and occasionally on Silver depending on the weapon. *Cannibals remain vulnerable to biotic powers such as Throw and Pull while they are feeding on a corpse. Using these powers can interrupt the feeding process and prevent them from gaining armor. In addition, the physics-based damage of Throw is unaffected by any armor plating a Cannibal may have. *The Krysae Sniper Rifle and the Reegar Carbine are very useful when facing groups of Cannibals and Husks - the bullet explosions of the Krysae and the electrical stream of the Reegar both leave no bodies to be consumed. *Placing a Stasis Bubble over a corpse can be a very effective trap, since the Cannibals will run right into it in their attempts to feed. References fr:Cannibale es:Caníbal pl:Kanibal